


50 Shades of Robotic Mole

by MissMangle



Category: Undertale (Video Game), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Diapers, Drug Abuse, Force-Feeding, Forced Crossdressing, Handspanking, M/M, Maulage of a Robot, Non-Consensual Spanking, Orgasm Denial, Paddle, Scat, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMangle/pseuds/MissMangle
Summary: After a disastrous dinner date with a gay robot known as Mettaton EX, Resetti is stuck with being Mettaton's baby toy! What will he do!?





	1. Chapter 1

Resetti woke up in bed, not aware of his surroundings. He felt groggy and nauseous from the events of the night before. After that God awful dinner date he had, Resetti just wanted to do nothing. However, his bed felt softer than usual and it had red bars around it as if he was imprisoned. The crib had fluffy pillows with plush dolls of him, his brother Don, and Mettaton. Resetti sat up in his crib and felt something crinkle underneath him. He looked under and found out that it was a frilly pink diaper wrapped around his thick love handles. Shocked, he stood up and and saw that he was in a sickening pink nursery, all sized up to his size. In the mirror across from the crib, he saw that he was wearing a poofy pink dress with an ugly ass bonnet, on his feet were Mary Janes, and in his mouth was a pacifier, not to mention he had on a messy blonde wig.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY ROOM!?!" Resetti bellowed as he threw the pacifier out of his mouth onto the floor.  
"Awww, is someone cwanky darling?" Said a familiar family voice in a faux tone.  
All of the sudden, Mettaton popped into his room wearing a maid outfit while wearing cat ears.  
"Hi baby Penelope!!" Mettaton waved at Resetti in a gay accent and smooched him on the face, Resetti growled in annoyance.  
"Mmm, is someone hungry darling??" He asked as he placed the pacifier back into the mole's mouth.  
"Bullshit, I am NOT hung-mmmph!!"  
Mettaton had began shoving mouthfuls of chocolate pudding into his mouth. If his mouth began to overfill, he would beat the poor mole until he swallowed it. However, it wasn't long until his was painfully full, potbelly bulging outwards. His dress was beginning to tear from the tightness.

"Did someone make their dress all messy? You naughty girl!! Why....Well, bad babies like you deserve a spanking!!" The word "spanking" was familiar to Resetti, as he had experienced it many times. The only thing that he could really do was moan in anger as the psychotic robot brought his hand down onto his fleshy behind. From every smack, his ass jiggled from the powerful force of his robotic hand on his butt. Pretty soon, Resetti felt his poor stomach and bottom ache, his bottom even showing pink marks. The mole grunted out a semi-turd semi-diarrhea mess into his thick diaper as the foul stench hit Mettaton's nose.

  
"Did you just mess yourself!?" As it turns out, Mettaton had laced the shit tasting pudding with laxatives. "My my, looks like you deserve a PADDLE!" Resetti simply laid there with tears streaming down his cheeks as a giant paddle reading "I was a bad baby girl" swung down onto his poor asscheeks. From every aching smack, Resetti let out a tiny cry in pain and sadness.


	2. Bad Ending

After the spanking, Mettaton made Resetti sit in a tiny corner with a worn out stool while his poor red ass stung. Luckily, he was able to get his nappy changed. "Well, I guess this my new life." Resetti mumbled to himself as he pondered in the corner for some time. He then felt something vibrate in his ass, it turned out to be a vibrator shoved up his ass during the spanking that he hadn't realized. Unfortunately, he couldn't have an orgasm as he had a chasity device onto his now shrunken penis. His penis, formerly 2-3 feet, was now a tiny 2 inches. That just gave Resetti more to bawl about, since this was his new life after all.


	3. Good Ending

The spanking continued, that was until Don walked in the door. He heard all the commotion upstairs and walked in to see his poor little brother mercilessly beaten by a gay robot. Angry, Don grabbed the robot by force and ripped him apart in multiple pieces. He didn't care if Alphys was gonna kill him, his brother mattered more than Mettaton. Don calmed his nerves down, and embraced Resetti in a cuddle after he changed him into his normal clothes, cleaned him up in a bath, and set his room back to it's zen green state. "Sonny, I love you just the way you are, no matter what happens to you. You're still my bro."


End file.
